


What I Want

by MelyndaR



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie, er, "Chess Masterson", meets Trina Vega and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June, 2011

 _Steven… Steven… Steven…_ Freddie looked around Keenan Thompson's house for the jerk in question.  _Where is he?_

Freddie huffed in anger. He wanted to find this guy and give him what he deserved. He scanned the room, but his gaze froze when it reached a pretty brunette maybe a few years his senior. His anger deflated as he watched her. She was searching the room for someone.

He swallowed hard, watching her for another minute before he scraped up his courage and approached her, Steven forgotten.

"Hey." He spoke up when he reached her side.

She turned to him as one might turn to an annoying child, but her entire disposition changed when she got a good look at him.

"Heeeey…" A smile slowly eased across her face, her hand reached for a lock of her hair, and she began to twirl it around her finger.

"I'm Freddie." The technical producer offered. "Er, Chess – Chess Masterson."

"Trina Vega."

"Are you looking for someone, Trina Vega?"

"Um," She had to think about that for a second. "Yeah. Keenan Thompson."

"You want some help looking for him?"

"Um, sure."

"You go left, and I'll go right, and we'll meet up in ten minutes?" Freddie suggested.

Her smile turned seductive. "Or we could forget Keenan and go somewhere else together? Just for ten minutes?"

Freddie smiled and replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "If you're sure that's what you want to do."

Trina grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. "Oh, I know exactly what I want to do."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie felt his eyes drawn to Trina Vega for the hundredth time that night. It was a couple of minute since that crazy sing along number that his gang had done with hers, and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her, airhead that she obviously was.

When he glanced at her again, he was startled out of his skin to see her watching him intently. She hopped off of the barstool that she had been sitting on and wove through the crowd towards him.

Reaching him, she asked uncertainly, "Chess?"

"Huh?" Oh wait, he had taken his mask off, so now she didn't recognize him. "Um, yeah. That before, it was just a mask."

"Uh-huh." Freddie felt his face flame as she gave him a critical once-over. "You're still kind of cute, you know that?"

His hands got stuffed into his pockets again. "Thanks. You're still pretty hot yourself."

Trina smiled, laughing a little. "Thanks."

"So, can we start over?" he asked. "I'm Freddie."

"Yeah, Freddie Benson, I know. From iCarly, right?"

Freddie nodded.

Trina rolled her eyes. "And I'm Trina Vega."

Freddie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Trina Vega."

"So," Trina got that seductive look in her eyes again. "Since we're starting over again, does that mean that we get to do  _everything_ over?"

Freddie's grin widened.

He looked around to make sure that no one would notice their exit before he said, "Absolutely."

Trina eagerly grabbed his hand and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, they were at the edge of the hallway, still out of sight, knowing that they needed to make an appearance with their friends before the others got suspicious of their whereabouts.

Trina gave him one more long, heavenly kiss before unwinding her arms from around his waist. They went into the main room together.

"Freddie, there you are!" Carly called out. "I've been looking everywhere for you! We're going to be leaving in a few minutes, since our job here is done."

Carly exchanged a look with Tori, who shook her head ruefully, muttering something about "that jerk, Steven."

Funny, Freddie mused, how he had come here determined to knock Steven's block off over him hurting Carly, and now the only thing that he could think of was Trina. Yes, she was stupid, but, oh, she was so gorgeous!

He would miss her.

* * *

They didn't know if they would ever see each other again after that night. They never said a word about what they had done that night. No one else ever knew. But they knew. And they each thought about the other often.

And who knew? Maybe one day they would meet again.


End file.
